MIEDO A LAS TORMENTAS
by ELYKA TATEGAMI
Summary: A Ginga Hagane le aterran las tormentas. Pero le da vergüenza que cierta persona se enteré de ello ¿Qué pasará si se entera? ¿Ginga tomará coraje y dejará de tenerle miedo a las tormentas después de un milagro? ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi. Si no te agrada eso te invito a que leas otra cosa. Muchas gracias.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo: ¡Hay!**

**Tsubasa: ¡¿Qué?! *espantado***

**Yo: ¡Mi primer fanfic Yaoi!**

**Tsubasa: Yo...no me anoto...**

**Ryuga: Yo menos.**

**Masamune: Ni muerto.**

**Yo: Gingiiii...Tatekyooooo...**

**Los dos: A, no, eso si que no!**

**Yo: De todos modos lo haré.**

**Kyoya: Maldición...*se va***

**MIEDO A LAS TORMENTAS.**

**CAPITULO 1º**

La lluvia caía intensa, casi no se veía nada. El día era gris y sin color. Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en esa ciudad. Pero sólo ante sus ojos, porque todos estaban corriendo para resguardarse del agua y no mojarse. Parecía que a todos le importaba no mojarse, les preocupaba la lluvia. Algo tan natural como eso les preocupaba. Tal era el hecho de pensar en eso le parecía una estupidez. No veía nada de importancia para mostrar tanta preocupación en eso. Era tonto para él. No le importaba sentir un poco de agua sobre su cuerpo. No le importaba nada, solo caminaba por las veredas charqueando a cada paso.

En unas calles antes de llegar a una esquina, se detuvo. Observó un momento, pensó y siguió caminando.

De golpe el cielo comenzó a tronar con fuerza y hacía barios refucilos. La verdad no les daba ninguna importancia al hecho natural. Por él se podía caer el cielo y todo lo que hay en él que no le causaría ni un solo latido de más.

Siguió su camino un largo rato. La lluvia aún no había cesado. Parecía que iba a estar así todo el día. No le importaba. Llegó a unas bodegas y ahí se quedó sentado en unas grandes cajas pensativo. Miraba fija la entrada de la bodega. La lluvia, tal vez, caía más intensa que antes, y los truenos más fuertes que cuando el iba caminado. Retumbaban aún más en aquellas bodegas que fuera de ellas. Pero eso no le movía ni un solo pelo. Estaba lo más tranquilo, tal vez pensativo. Parecía que su mirada estaba fija en la entrada de aquella bodega, pero en realidad eso no era así: más bien, su mirada estaba perdida. No miraba un punto fijo. No miraba nada en realidad. Poco le importaba, más bien, nada le importaba que lloviera como nunca, que se escucharan cada vez más fuertes aquellos truenos y que el mundo se hiciera pedazos en ese mismo instante.

Por otra parte se encontraba alguien que corría a toda prisa por las húmedas calles de aquella ciudad. Desesperado por llegar a un lugar en especifico. Parecía que su corazón iba más rápido que su desesperado correr. Parecía que sus piernas se le desarmarían en cualquier momento. Su corazón explotaría, saltaría de su pecho y caería al suelo mojado. No solo por tanto correr, sino también por su alteración, desesperación, preocupación y...tal vez...miedo...

Llegó a una esquina, paró y vio un cartel en la puerta de un local que decía: "cerrado". No le importó mucho y comenzó a golpear la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, ni siquiera las media de la desesperación en la que se encontraba. Él gritaba como un loco y golpeaba la puerta del local con tal desesperación que, poco más y en sus ojos se verían, mescladas con la lluvia, lagrimas.

-¿Pero qué pasa? ¿Quién será que golpea así la puerta?-preguntó para sí sola una chica peli castaña de ojos azules.

Mientras tanto el chico peli rojo y ojos miel seguía golpeando, con tal desesperación, la puerta.

Entonces, la chica se acercó a la puerta y dijo:-Está cerrado.

-¡Madoka!-gritó el chico.

-¿Eh? ¿Ginga?-dijo sorprendida-Pero...¿qué haces aquí? Pasa, estás todo mojado-dijo abriendo un poco la puerta para que este pase.

-Gracias, Madoka, no sabes cuanto me alegra de que hayas abierto la puerta-dijo entrando y abrazando a la chica.

-Pero, Ginga ¿por qué no estás en tu casa?-preguntó correspondiendo.

-Es que...yo..-decía separándose de la chica y rascando su nuca.

-Ok, mejor después me dices. Ahora ven a secarte. No quiero que te enfermes-dijo tomando su mano y jalándolo al sótano.

Luego de que el peli rojo se secara, la chica le preparo una tasa de chocolate caliente, para que se calentara.

-Bien, ahora me contarás porqué estabas caminando bajo la lluvia-dijo firme sentándose en el sofá al lado del chico.

-Bueno, es que yo...emm...estaba en...la WBBA y mi padre me mando a casa, pero me agarró el agua de camino. Asique decidí ir a un lugar más cerca que mi casa-dijo rascando su nariz.

-Ok, pero ¿por qué golpeabas la puerta como si una banda de matones te persiguiera?

-¡Ah! pues, es que yo...-decía muy nervioso.

-Ginga, ¿le tienes miedo a las tormentas?-adivinó la castaña.

-¡¿Qué?! No! no! bueno...-decía más nervioso jugando con sus dedos.

-Bueno...

-Bueno...si...-dijo avergonzado y bajando su cabeza.

-Hay, Ginga-dijo haciendo una sonrisa-. No temas admitirlo. A muchos les asustan las tormentas-dijo apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de Ginga.

-Madoka...gracias-dijo devolviendo la sonrisa a su amiga- gracias por ser tan buena amiga y apoyarme en todo.

-De nada. Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo-dijo.

-Emm...Madoka...¿podría quedarme aquí esta noche? Se ve que no parará de llover y...tu sabes...-dijo avergonzado.

-Claro, avisa a tu papá y puedes quedarte.

-Gracias, Madoka.

Entonces avisó a su padre y se quedó el resto del día y toda la noche en casa de su amiga.

*******POR OTRA PARTE**********

Un chico peli verde se encontraba acostado sobre unas cajas. Parecía dormido, al menos estaba con los ojos cerrados.

De pronto un fuerte rayo cayó a tierra, pero este no le hizo caso y siguió con los ojos cerrados. No le daría importancia a un simple rayo. Un hecho natural no debía preocuparle a alguien como él. Pero...¿quién era él? El era un chico que le valía lo que la gente pensara sobre él, era alguien que sólo se preocupaba por alcanzar sus propias metas sin importar cual sea el obstáculo. No le importaba nada de los demás: ni lo que hicieran o dejarán de hacer. Lo único que le importaba era ganar sus propias batallas y lo demás se podía venir todo a bajo.

Pero había algo, o mejor dicho, alguien que era el único obstáculo que aún no podía vencer. El único que le impedía llegar a su única meta: vencerlo y ser el mejor.

Pero no podía vencerlo. Cada vez que se enfrentaba a él terminaba en empate o perdía. Era frustrante. Tanto esfuerzo para nada.

Aún así se disponía a dar lo mejor de sí, para algún día vencerlo. Pero aún parecía que ese día no llegaba.

Entre sueños dijo:

-Ginga...juro que te venceré algún día...

*******CON GINGA*************

El peli rojo ya se encontraba en la cama de la habitación que le había prestado su amiga.

El chico se acurrucaba entre las cobijas cuando de golpe se escuchó un fuerte rayo caer sobre tierra.

-¡AHHHHHHH!-gritó muy asustado saltando de la cama.

La castaña oyó el grito y se dirigió al cuarto del chico.

-Ginga, Ginga, ¿estás bien? Ginga-decía golpeando la puerta.

-Ma...Ma...do..ka...-decía en el piso.

La chica abrió la puerta y se lo encontró en el piso.

-Per, Ginga ¿Qué te paso?-dijo yendo al lado del peli rojo ayudándolo a levantarse.

-Yo...yo...-decía con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Tranquilo, ya pasó, sólo fue un rayo, nada más, Ginga, tranquilo-decía abrazándolo y acariciando su cabeza.

Ginga apretó sus ojos y abrazó fuerte a su amiga castaña.

-Tranquilo, aquí estoy. No me iré de aquí ¿si?-dijo sentándose en la cama con el peli rojo.

-Gracias, Madoka...

-De nada...

En poco rato Ginga se durmió en brazos de la chica y esta se retiró de su cuarto.

**Iba a ser un one-shot pero esto va para largo asique espero les guste.**

**Adiós.**

**:D**


	2. ¿Otro día de lluvia?

**Yo: Bien, parece que les gusto y a mi también. Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación.**

**Tsubasa: Esto estará bueno.**

**Ryuga: Ja, Ginga es un miedoso.**

**Yo: Ustedes no se salvan *sonrisa malvada***

**Tsubasa y Ryuga: Para qué hablamos?**

**MIEDO A LAS TORMENTAS.**

**CAPITULO 2º**

**¿OTRO DÍA DE LLUVIA?**

La noche transcurrió sin luna ni estrellas. Un nuevo día dio comienzo, pero el sol no alumbró y el azul del cielo se pintó de otro color más oscuro, de un gris más dando a negro con nubes llenas de lagrimas de los dioses.

Nada había cambiado desde el día anterior. La lluvia caía sin cesar en aquella ciudad. Los truenos eran iguales o más fuertes a los del día anterior. Lo único que cambió es que hacía mas frío ese día que el anterior.

El peli rojo miraba por la ventana del curto sentado en la cama. Miraba caer la lluvia intensa sobre la tierra. Unos cuantos refucilos iluminaban el cielo oscuro aquella mañana tormentosa. Había algunos truenos y, con cada uno de ellos, Ginga se sobresaltaba.

Hubo un ultimo trueno fuerte que retumbó en la casa.

-¡Hay! AH!-gritó abrazando unas almohada t cubriéndose la cara con ella.

Unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta seguido de unos llamados de una voz femenina.

-Ginga, ¿ya estás despierto?-preguntó la castaña.

-Daamm...emm...s...si...Mado...ka-dijo tembloroso-. Pa...pasa.

-Ginga, te traje tu desayuno-dijo con una sonrisa la chica- Ginga ¿estás bien?-dijo apoyando sobre la mesita de luz la bandeja con el desayuno y acercándose al ojimiel.

-Si, estoy bien, Madoka, gracias por el desayuno-dijo tratando de sonreírle, pero de lentamente regreso su mirada a la ventana.

La castaña suspiro y miró al chico.

-Ginga-le llamó-mira...todos le tenemos miedo a algo, es solo que algunos no lo demuestran y otros si. Muchos se creen valientes por no temerles a nada, pero la verdad es que si le temen a algo. Tu haces bien en demostrar tu miedo a las tormentas, eso te hace fuerte-explicó la chica que se encontraba sentada en la cama junto al chico y le colocó la mano en el hombro.

-Pero...no entiendo en qué me hace fuerte...si...si sólo tengo mucho miedo eso me hace un cobarde-dijo con los ojos llenándosele de lagrimas.

-Sólo si tu lo piensas. Yo no creo que seas un cobarde. Los cobardes son aquellos que no se atreven a demostrar sus miedos creyéndose valientes por no temerle a nada. Tu eres valiente porque demuestras tu temor, eso significa que tienes el valor suficiente para demostrarlo-le animó la castaña.

El ojimiel sonrió a la chica-Muchas gracias, Madoka.

-De nada, Ginga. Ahora toma tu desayuno pronto o se enfriará.

-Si...

La chica salió del cuarto dejando al peli rojo solo.

Ginga miró su desayuno y se quedó pensativo.

"_Me pregunto si...él tendrá miedo a algo...pero...no creo que le tema a nada, él es muy valiente. Pero...Madoka dice que los que no revelan sus miedos son cobardes...y si él de verdad no le teme a nada...Hay...estoy confundido. No creo que Kyoya sea un cobarde"_

_-_mmm...Kyoya...-susurró mirando una vez más a la ventana-¿En dónde estará un día como este?

**********POR OTRO LADO*********

-¡Ruge más fuerte, Leone!-gritaba un chico peli verde a su bey.

El bey creo un gran tornado y muchas cajas de madera que se encontraban fuera de las bodegas se hicieron pedazos.

El chico se encontraba bajo la lluvia que caía cada vez con más y más intensidad. Pero no le importaba, él sólo entrenaba. No iba a dejar que un estúpido día de lluvia interrumpiera su entrenamiento bey.

-¡Vamos, Leone, hazla pedazos!-ordenó a su bey y, este se dirigió a una pared y la derribó.

-Mmm...eso fue muy sencillo-dijo orgulloso y arrogante el peli verde tomando su bey.

Se quedó parado allí bajo la lluvia sin ningún problema. Miró el cielo y frunció el seño en señal de enojo. Apretó su puño:

-Juro que te venceré, Ginga, cueste lo que me cueste.

En ese momento el peli verde sintió algo en su pecho al mencionar el nombre del peli rojo, pero no le dio ninguna importancia. Se metió dentro de las bodegas y allí se quedó.

********CON GINGA************

Se encontraba en el sótano viendo como su amiga castaña le hacia mantenimiento a su bey.

-Listo-dijo quitándose sus lentes.

-Quedó fantástico, muchas gracias, Madoka-dijo tomando su bey.

-Me alegra que te veas un poco más sonriente, Ginga-dijo tomando la mano del chico y dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Lo que me dijiste me ayudó mucho-dijo sujetando la mano de su amiga.

-Celebro eso. ¿Te pasa algo más, Ginga?-dijo viendo el cambio en el rostro del chico.

-Emm...no, nada-parecía pensativo-¿crees que pare de llover?-cambió el tema.

Ella se dio cuenta de la reacción del ojimiel, pero le siguió la corriente-No lo sé. Ha estado así todo el día de ayer y parece que seguirá así.

El ojimiel se entristeció al oír las pocas esperanzas que le brindaba su amiga.

-Vamos, Ginga, no te pongas así. Ánimo-dijo brindándole una sonrisa.

-Gracias, Madoka, ¿qué haría sin ti?

-Hay-se sonrió la castaña.

-En serio, tu siempre me das ánimos y me ayudas en mis momentos más necesitados. Eres una gran amiga.

-Bueno, tu también eres un gran amigo, Ginga.

************POR OTRA PARTE**************

-¡Kyoya! ¡Kyoya!-gritaban el nombre del peli verde.

Este miró de reojo y siguió caminando.

El chico que le llamaba apresuró su correr y se le puso en frente.

-¿Qué rayos quieres, Benkei?-preguntó fríamente.

-Hola, Kyoya, Kyoya, no debes caminar bajo la lluvia te puedes enfermar-regaño el peli morado.

-Pues, es mi problema-dijo cortante.

-Kyoya, no debes ser tan testarudo-dijo.

-¿Qué rayos quieres?-preguntó arto.

-Pues...solo te vi y...quise saludarte, Kyoya-dijo jugando con sus dedos.

-Pues, ya lo hiciste-dijo intentando seguir su camino.

-Emm...Kyoya...

-¿Qué?-dijo fríamente.

-Nada...

Este suspiró con pesadez y siguió caminando. En el camino pasó por el local de la castaña, se frenó y pensó un momento. Miró su bey y pensó.

-Maldición...-dijo, pues, su bey necesitaba un buen mantenimiento.

Asique entró y vio que la chica no estaba. Avanzó unos pasos y se quedó parado.

**********EN EL SÓTANO*********

**-**¿Eh? Parece que la puerta se abrió. Iré a ver quién es-dijo la chica y luego subió las escaleras-¿eh? Kyoya...pero ¿qué haces aquí?

-Leone necesita un arreglo-dijo fríamente.

Ginga subió las escaleras y al verlo se sorprendió.

-Ky...Kyoya...-dijo en susurro.

-Bien, le haré mantenimiento. Mientras te traeré una toalla para que te seques, estas todo mojado-dijo la chica.

A Kyoya no le gusto mucho la idea, pero no se iba a ir sin su bey.

-Como quieras-dijo cortante.

-Bien, espérame aquí entonces-dijo se fue a buscar una toalla.

Ginga terminó de subir las escalera.

-Kyoya-dijo.

-¿Ginga?

-Hola, Kyoya...-dijo algo sorprendido-¿qué haces aquí?

-Pensé que Leone necesitaba un arreglo-dijo sin mirarlo.

-Ah...¿Quieres venir al sótano? Allí esperarás más cómodo a Madoka.

-Aquí estoy bien-dijo cortante.

-Esta bien...-dijo se fue al sótano de nuevo.

Un rato después Madoka se tardaba un poco y se había hartado de esperarla parado. Decidió ir al sótano.

Cuando Ginga lo vio bajar se sorprendió.

-Pensé que estarías bien allá arriba-dijo nervioso.

-Me harte de esperar a tu amiga-dijo cortante.

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy. Nos vemos en el próximo capi.**

**Adiós.**

**:D**


	3. Se fue la luz

**Yo: Tengo prohibido escribir, pero no me importa.**

**Tsubasa: Estás consiente de que tu padre te puede hacer una amonestación por esto.**

**Ryuga: No está en la escuela.**

**Kyoya: Sí, pero el lunes empieza las clases y debe estudiar. Empieza con exámenes.**

**Yo: Ah...pero por eso, ya lo tengo cocinado.**

**Ryuga: Tu, porque no quieres que te de alas con Ginga.**

**Ginga: ¡No es cierto!**

**Yo: Ginga...nadie te dijo nada...¿por qué saliste a la defensiva? Mejor empecemos...**

**MIEDO A LAS TORMENTAS.**

**CAPITULO 3º**

**SE FUE LA LUZ.**

-Me harté de esperar a tu amiga-dijo cortante.

-Ah...y emm...¿Co...cómo has estado?-preguntó mirando hacia el rostro del peli verde.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-dijo con frialdad dando vuelta la cara.

Ginga bajó la cabeza. Kyoya se cansó de estar parado y decidió a sentarse. Pero algo distante del peli rojo.

Ginga sentía la necesidad de preguntarle al de ojos zafiro: si le tenía miedo a algo. Pero al parecer las agallas no le eran suficientes.

Habían pasado unos minutos en silencio. El cielo era traicionero con Ginga y comenzó a haber algunos truenos que resonaban muy fuerte en aquel sótano.

Kyoya no se le movía ni un solo pelo, más bien, estaba relajado con sus ojos cerrados. De golpe se oyó un fuerte rayo que cayó y Ginga se asusto.

-¡Ahhh!

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Kyoya viendo la reacción del ojimiel.

-Daa...di...digo...na...nada...-dijo fingiendo acomodarse en su lugar-es que me...me...pinchó algo-dijo nervioso.

-Pues, no grites como niña-dijo fríamente cortante el peli verde.

-No soy niña-dijo Ginga bajando la cabeza.

El de ojos zafiro no dijo nada más y se quedó en silencio.

"_Kyoya...¿a qué le tendrás miedo? o ¿no le tendrás miedo a nada? Pero lo que dijo Madoka...Estoy tan confundido que...que..."_

_-¡ACHUUS_!-se escuchó a Kyoya estornudar.

-Kyoya, ¿te sientes bien?-preguntó Ginga acercándose.

-Sí, estoy bien-dijo cortante.

-Estás mojado aún, tal vez te estés resfriando. Iré a ver que si Madoka trae la toalla-dijo parándose.

-¿Qué parte de "estoy bien" es la que no entendiste?-dijo con arrogancia y frialdad.

-Pero...Kyoya...

-Mira, Ginga, yo sólo vine aquí porque Leone necesitaba un arreglo, asique cuando venga tu amiga me largo de aquí-dijo con algo de fastidio.

Ginga no dijo nada y se quedó cayado. De vez en cuando Ginga miraba a Kyoya de reojo y con un deseo inmenso de preguntarle cuál era su temor.

De golpe se oyó un fuerte rayo y la luz se fue de un sólo chasquido. Por el miedo Ginga pego un grito y cayó al suelo.

-¡AHHHH!

-Ginga...sólo fue un simple rayo...-dijo como si lo que había hecho Ginga fuera una estúpida chiquilinada.

-De...de...a...a...baba...-decía sin reaccionar.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Kyoya.

-Se...se...fue...la...la...luz...-decía.

-No me digas-dijo con sarcasmo-Iré a ves si encuentro a tu amiga y le pediré una vela-dijo parándose.

-¡NO!-gritó.

-¿Por qué no? Ginga, a caso no me digas que le temes a la oscuridad-dijo en tono de burla y arrogancia.

-¡NO!

-Pues, entonces iré a buscar una vela-dijo y se escuchaban los pasos del peli verde acercándose a la escalera.

Ginga con el tanteo pudo acercarse y sujetarle una pierna.

-¿Pero qué...?-dijo sorprendido.

-¡NO TE VAYAS!

-Suéltame-dijo cortante.

-¡NO!-gritó aferrándose más a la pierna de Kyoya.

-Maldición...-susurró con fastidio.

De repente se oyó otro rayo mucho más fuerte que el anterior, Ginga pegó un grito y jaló la pierna del peli verde con fuerza, abrazándola y Kyoya fue a parar encima del peli rojo.

-Sabes, me estas haciendo pensar que si te asusta la oscuridad-dijo con algo de fastidio.

-No...no...es...cierto-decía Ginga que estaba muy rojo, pero el de zafiro no podía verlo.

Se escuchó un trueno y Ginga de puro impulso abrazó a Kyoya y se aferró a su pecho.

-Ginga...¿qué rayos pasa contigo?-pregunto con un leve sonrojo.

-¡Ahhhh!-dio un grito en respuesta.

El peli rojo aún no reaccionaba.

-Ginga, suéltame-dijo el de zafiro tratando de apartar a Ginga.

-¡NO!

-Esto es patético-dijo algo enojado.

-¡No me importa!-dijo aferrándose más.

-¿Qué te pasa?-dijo llegando al limite de su paciencia.

-Te...te...te...

-¡Habla de una vez!-dijo harto.

-¡Tengo miedo!-gritó con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Kyoya sólo soltó un suspiro de pesadez y trato de levantarse.

-Ginga, déjame levantarme-dijo con fastidio.

-Pe...pero no te vayas-dijo apretando el torso del peli verde.

-No lo haré-dijo cortante.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Si digo que no lo haré no lo ha...-fue interrumpido.

-¡Promételo, Kyoya!-pidió el ojimiel.

-Esta bien. Lo prometo, ya-dijo con fastidio.

Entonces Ginga se separó un poco y soltó a Kyoya. Este se paró y de inmediato Ginga sujetó su mano.

-Oye, te dije que no me iré a ningún sitio-dijo quitándose la mano del peli rojo.

-Levántame-dijo Ginga con un tono de enojo.

-¿Por qué no te levantas tú?-dijo con frialdad.

-¡Levántame!-gritó.

-Maldición, esta bien-dijo ayudando a levantarle. Pero cuando hiso el envión Ginga quedó con sus brazos al rededor del cuello de Kyoya, y este con las manos en la cintura de Ginga.

No podían ver sus rostros, pero si sentir su respiración. Ginga tenía un sonrojo hasta las orejas. Kyoya se había puesto incomodo, pero no podía despegar las manos de la cintura del ojimiel. Cada vez sentían la respiración del otro más cerca.

**Yo: ¡BAAMM!**

**Tsubasa: ¡¿QUÉ?! *espantado***

**Yo: Nada.**

**Kyoya: Te odio profundamente.**

**Yo: Yo también te quiero.**

**Ryuga: Ginga...**

**Ginga: ¿Que...?**

**Ryuga: Para mañana dieron lluvias y tormentas. Mejor prepara las cobijas y las almohadas debajo de la cama.**

**Ginga: Jaja muy gracioso.**

**Yo: Kyoya ve a hacerle compañía.**

**Kyoya: Muy graciosa.**

**Yo: Gracias. Bueno nos vemos, si es que no me dan cadena perpetua, en el próximo capitulo.**

**ADIÓS.**

**:D**


	4. Fue un accidente

**MIEDO A LAS TORMENTAS.**

**FUE UN ACCIDENTE.**

Cada vez sentían más la respiración del otro. La de Ginga parecía agitada y su corazón latía tan rápido que parecía un tambor siendo tocado en redoble. Kyoya se había puesto muy nervioso e incomodo, pero sentía que alguien o algo lo empujaba hacia el rostro del ojimiel. Estaban a distancia mínima de que sus labios se rozaran, cuando...

-¡Ginga!-se oyó una voz femenina.

-¡Ma...Ma...Madoka!-dijo sorprendido.

-¿Eh? ¿Kyoya?-dijo alumbrando con una linterna.

-Emmm...es que Ginga tenía miedo-dijo esquivando la futura y posible reacción de parla de la castaña.

Ginga lo miro de forma extraña.

-Bien...-dijo sin saber que decir a la posición en la que se encontraban los chicos. Pero aún así seguían abrazados.

Kyoya se había puesto algo rojo, aún más nervioso e incomodo.

-Esto...Kyoya...ya...ya...me...me...puedes soltar...-dijo el ojimiel desenredando sus brazos del cuello de Kyoya.

-Si-dijo soltando la cintura de Ginga y guardando sus manos en sus bolsillos.

Madoka se acercó al de ojos zafiro y le entregó la toalla. Cuando este se comenzó a secar un poco sus cabellos, se escuchó un rayo muy, muy fuerte que retumbó hasta debajo de la tierra. Acto que hizo...

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-gritó Ginga, del puro impulso se lanzó contra de Kyoya cayendo sobre él, pero este se golpeo la cabeza muy duro y quedó inconsciente.

-Creo que se te fue la mano, Ginga...-dijo la castaña alumbrando a los chocos.

-Kyoya...-dijo tocando con su mano la mejilla del posible muerto- Madoka...no...no está respirando...-dijo con algo de preocupación y doble miedo.

-Hay que llevarlo arriba-dijo bajando la escalera y ayudando a Ginga a levantarse, y levantar a Kyoya.

Cuando llevaron al inconsciente a una habitación, Ginga se quedó con él a su lado.

-Perdóname, Kyoya...no quise hacerlo fue un accidente...-dijo acariciando la frente de el de ojos zafiro.

-Mejor déjalo descansar, Ginga-dijo la castaña entrando en la habitación.

Ginga asintió y se fue de la habitación.

Habían pasado cuatro horas y el inconsciente no mostraba ningún signo de vida.

-Mejor hay que llamar a un doctor...-dijo preocupado el ojimiel.

-Si, será mejor...

Así llamaron a un doctor quien revisó a Kyoya y les dijo que necesitaba reposo por unos días.

-Kyoya...despierta por favor...-decía Ginga tomando la mano del dormido.

-Mmm...ahh...

-¡KYOYA!-se lanzó sobre él.

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!

-¡Perdón, perdón!-se disculpó alejándose.

-Mi...mi...cabeza...-dijo tocando su cabeza-¿Qué fue lo...lo que pasó?-preguntó tratando de sentarse.

-Emm...este yo...yo...Kyoya...no...es que...no quise yo...-intentaba decir mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-Ginga, no te entiendo, habla más claro-dijo sosteniendo su cabeza.

Cuando Ginga se disponía a hablar con más claridad, un muy fuerte trueno retumbó en la casa.

-¡AHHH!-se lanzó contra Kyoya de nuevo, hizo que se golpeara, nuevamente, la cabeza, pero contra el espaldar de la cama y quedara nuevamente inconsciente.

Ginga se cubrió la boca con sus dos manos y abrió los ojos como plato al ver lo que había hecho.

-Pero, ¿por qué tantos gritos?-dijo la chica entrando en la habitación.

-Es que...Kyoya despertó-dijo poniendo sus manos atrás.

-Pero...Ginga yo lo veo dormido...-dijo confundida.

-Si...pero...es que...este cómo decirlo...yo...

-Ginga...¿qué hiciste?

-No pude evitarlo-dijo llorando cataratas estilo anime.

-Hay, Ginga, no tienes remedio. Si sigues así vas a matarlo-dijo con sus manos en la cintura.

-Lo siento mucho-dijo aún llorando cataratas estilo anime.

Y a esta le salió una gotita estilo anime detrás de su cabeza.

Después de un rato, Ginga seguía al lado del peli verde.

_"Kyoya...¿a qué le tendrás miedo? ¿Por qué me siento raro? ¿Qué es esa sensación de calidez en mis mejillas? ¿Por qué siento mi corazón latir así de rápido? Mi respiración...parece que hubiera corrido veinte cuadras...¿Por qué siento que algo me empuja hacia él? A caso...a caso...voy...voy a be...besarlo... No, no, no, no, esto está mal somos chicos eso sería raro, pero..."_

Cuando Ginga estaba a pocas distancia de besarlo, Kyoya despertó.

-¿Qué rayos haces, Ginga?-dijo viendo que el ojimiel estaba muy cerca de su rostro.

-Es...es...este...yo...-decía muy nervioso mientras era observado por la mirada fría, arrogante y orgullosa de Kyoya Tategami.

**Bien mejor ya dejo de escribir tengo la mala sensación de que mi hermano entrará por esa puerta y me vera y me mandará al callejón de la muerte en una cárcel de máxima seguridad.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capi, si Diosito es bueno y quiere.**

**Adiós.**

**:D**


	5. Resfriado

**Yo: En este momento tendría que estar estudiando: Físico química y Matemáticas.**

**Kyoya: Sí, oye sería buena idea si lo haces.**

**Yo: No, no te preocupes mientras nadie entre por esa puerta puedo torturarte tranquilamente.**

**Kyoya: Te odio.**

**Yo: Yo también te quiero, pelos locos.**

**Tsubasa: ¿Pelos locos? jajajajajajaja.**

**Yo: huy...mejor...comenzamos.**

**MIEDO A LAS TORMENTAS.**

**CAPITULO 5º**

**RESFRIADO...**

Ginga no reaccionaba, todo su cuerpo estaba inmóvil. Parecía que se había convertido en piedra. Parecía que su corazón, de tanto latir, haría un hueco en su pecho y saltaría al exterior. Parecía que la mirada del peli verde hubiera causado la misma efectividad que la mirada de la misma medusa. Las palabras se le habían esfumado de su boca. Parecía que sus piernas se le habías convertido en fideos. Sus ojos le temblaban. El pánico que tenía a las tormentas se había fusionado con la impresión que le había causado ver despierto al otro chico.

-Ginga, ¿qué rayos haces sobre mí?-preguntó algo enojado.

Ginga aún no reaccionaba, estaba paralizado. No podía mover un solo pelo. Parecía que en cualquier momento las lagrimas le saldrían de sus ojos a cusa de las frías preguntas con tono de enojo que le hacía el de ojos zafiro.

En un intento por moverse o al menos decir algo Ginga trataba de pensar en otra cosa menos en el momento en el que se encontraba ese instante. Pero no resultaba su mente estaba en blanco, totalmente en blanco.

De milagro y dio muchas gracias. Era la primera vez que le encantó oír el fuerte sonido de un pesado rayo que calló con todo sobre la tierra.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-fue lo único que se escuchó antes de caer fuerte al piso. En ese momento volvió la luz.

-Estas bien-pregunto sin que le importara el peli verde.

-¡AH!-gritó en forma de respuesta.

-Ok...tu si que estás loco-dijo con arrogancia-¿Que pasa contigo, Ginga? Estás más raro que de costumbre.

-De...de...de...digo...da...digo...ba...digo...no sé que decir...-dijo con un montón de lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

El pobre chico había recibido muchas emociones y necesitaba desahogarse.

-Deja de llorar como una niña, quieres-dijo de brazos cruzados y sus ojos cerrados acompañado en un tono frío y arrogante.

-Ahhh...ahhhh...-lloraba como una magdalena.

Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta seguidos de una voz femenina.

-Ginga-llamó.

-Entra-dijo cortante Kyoya.

-¡Kyoya!-se alegró la chica al verlo despierto- Me alegra que hayas despertado-dijo con una alegre sonrisa-¿dónde está Ginga?-preguntó mirando hacia todos lados.

-En el piso-dijo fríamente.

-¿Qué?-preguntó confundida.

-Ahí-dijo apuntando con su dedo pulgar.

-Ginga...-dijo dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba el peli rojo.

-Ma...Ma...-decía ahogado en lagrimas.

-Cálmate, Ginga-decía Madoka para calmar a su amigo.

-Es un niño-digo arrogante el peli verde de Kyoya.

-No seas tan duro, Kyoya-reprendió.

Este sólo dio vuelta la cara en gesto de desprecio. Ginga se dio cuenta y se calmó un poco.

"_Tiene razón...parezco un niño...soy un cobarde, miedoso y chiquilín" _Pensaba Ginga bajando su cabeza.

-¡ACHUUS!-se escuchó de repente.

-Kyoya, ¿te sientes bien?-preguntó la castaña.

-Si, estoy bien-dijo mientras se sumía los mocos.

Ginga se paró, se acercó al peli verde y tocó su frente.

-Kyoya...estás muy caliente...-dijo con un rubor en sus mejillas.

-Aparta tu mano de mí, quieres-dijo quitando la mano de inmediato de su frente.

-Tienes fiebre-dijo firme el ojimiel.

-Yo nunca tuve fiebre, y nunca la tendré ¡ACHUUS!-estornudó

-Pero estás resfriado-dijo con las manos en su cintura la castaña.

-Eso no es cierto-dijo fríamente cortante.

-Que testarudo eres, Kyoya-dijo quejándose Ginga.

Kyoya sólo volteó su cabeza.

-Llamaré a un doctor...-dijo yendo hacia la puerta.

-Yo no necesito un doctor-dijo orgulloso.

-Si lo necesitas, estás enfermo-dijo el peli rojo.

-Mentira-dijo cortante.

-Si-dijo Ginga colocando sus manos en la cintura y inclinándose.

-No.

-Si.

-No.

-Si.

-Dije: No-dijo cortante.

-Dije: Si-dijo firmemente.

-No me interesa-dijo indiferente.

-¿A no?

-No-cortante.

-Bien-dijo retirándose.

-No necesito de nadie, porque no estoy enfermo-dijo con enojo.

-Muy bien, Kyoya, si no necesitas de nadie, no necesitas de nosotros, asique nos vamos-dijo yéndose junto con Madoka.

Al salir los dos, Ginga cerró la puerta con llave.

-A ver si no necesita de nadie...-murmuró.

Kyoya al ver que ya se habían ido se paró, pero al parce se mareó y se fue sentado de nuevo.

-Ahh...maldición...-dijo tocando su cabeza-¡ACHUUS! ¡MALDICIÓN!-gritó con coraje.

Trató de incorporarse de nuevo. Se sostuvo de la mesita de luz y de la cama. Fue hasta la puerta. Trató de abrirla y...

-¿Qué?-dijo sorprendido-No puede ser...Vamos ábrete!-decía haciendo fuerza para abrir la puerta y la sacudía-No sabes con quién te metes.

Trató de darle un puñetazo pero casi se rompe la mano.

-¡AH! Maldición!

Trató de darle un patada, poro del mareo que tenía se cayó al suelo.

-Hay! Ya me estoy cansando!-dijo muy enojado.

Después de un largo rato intentando abrir la puerta. Ginga y Madoka fueron a la habitación donde estaba Kyoya.

Kyoya se encontraba tratando abrir a cualquier modo la puerta.

Ginga colocó la llave en la puerta y la giró.

Kyoya por otra parte se había alejado de la puerta a una distancia perfecta, se preparaba para darle con todo su cuerpo como los jugadores de Rugbi.

Ginga abrió la puerta completa y...

Kyoya corrió hacia la puerta para el impacto y...Se estrelló contra la segunda pared del pasillo.+

Al pobre de Kyoya le salieron estrellitas en la cabeza. Ginga y Madoka se pusieron las manos en la boca y abrieron los ojos a más no poder a ver lo sucedido.

**Yo: Ahh...Y...Qué les pareció?**

**Kyoya: Eres insufrible.**

**Yo: Pues, estamos iguales.**

**Tsubasa: JAJAJAJAJA!**

**Ryuga: JAJAJAJAJAJA!**

**Yo: Ya, no se rían jajajaja Buno nos vemos en el próximo capi.**

**Kyoya: Ojala te den perpetua.**

**Yo: MALO!**


	6. ¿Enamorado?

**Yo: Otro capi, otra tortura.**

**Kyoya: Te advie...*es interrumpido***

**Yo: Ni se te ocurra, yo hago lo que quiero, cuando quiero y como quiero...Has entendido? o te lo explico en arameo o en herero? tú decides.**

**COMENCEMOS!**

**MIEDO A LAS TORMENTAS.**

**CAPITULO 6º**

**¿ENAMORADO?**

-¡Kyoya! Kyoya, ¿estás bien?-dijo alarmado el peli rojo.

Al peli verde se le veía que tenía espirales en los ojos.

-Yo creo que no...-dijo preocupada la castaña.

Ginga lo cargó con ayuda de Madoka, claro está, y lo regresaron a la cama.

-Será mejor que lo dejemos descansar...-sugirió la castaña.

-No, me quedaré a cuidarlo-dijo firme y seguro el ojimiel.

-Ginga...

-No digas nada, Madoka. Quiero hacerlo.

-Esta bien...-dijo se retiró de la habitación.

Ginga se sentó a un lado de la cama y lo observó fijamente al de ojos zafiro un buen rato.

"_Kyoya...¿por qué será que me dan unas intensas ganas de besarte y abrazarte? No puedo evitarlo. Siento como si alguien o algo me empuja hacia ti. Tengo tantas ganas de gritarte algo...pero no se qué. Es tan frustrante...tenerte tan cerca y...no poder disfrutarte como quiero hacerlo...abrazarte...decirte que eres mi amigo...que me gustan tus ojos...¿qué me gustan tus ojos? eso sonó raro. Acaso será...no puede ser...me enamoré de...Kyoya...pero...si, si me gustan mucho sus ojos, su arrogancia, su orgullo, su desfachatez de vestirse, su boca, sus cicatrices, su mirada, su espíritu, su fuerza, su forma grosera, su forma de tener una batalla bey, sus fuertes brazos, su pecho, su estomago que lo muestra siempre..."-_pensaba Ginga mientras pasaba su mano sobre el estomago y pecho del peli verde, se mordía el labio superior al pensar todo aquello.

Ginga comenzó a acercarse al rostro de Kyoya lentamente. Cuando casi rozaba sus labios con los de él, se detuvo.

"_Quiero hacerlo...pero no puedo...no me atrevo a robarle un beso sin ser correspondido. Además sería mi...mi primer beso y...quiero que sea con la persona que amo y que me ame. Kyoya de seguro...no me ama y jamás lo hará, al cabo de todo, somos chico eso sería raro. Tampoco puedo decirle lo que siento, porque si le digo de seguro me rechaza y pensará que soy raro, no volverá a dirigirme la palabra, no quera verme nunca más. Yo...yo quedaría como un tonto, un estúpido y tonto raro que se quedó con su amor en pleno vuelo con las alas cortadas...No quiero que Kyoya haga eso, por eso no le diré nunca lo que siento, será lo mejor..." _pensó y se levantó de allí dirigiéndose a la puerta y saliendo de allí.

Al cabo de unos momentos Kyoya empezó a abrir sus ojos.

-Na...ahh...nght...ah...¿qué...qué pa...pasó...?-dijo tratando de incorporarse sujetando su cabeza-¿Eh? De nuevo...ah...de nuevo en esta...maldita...habitación...ah...-dijo tratando de levantarse, para irse-Yo me largo...-dijo parándose y con dificultad yendo a la puerta.

Abrió la puerta, salió de la habitación y se fue camino a salir de ese lugar. Llegó a la sala y se escondió de inmediato, pues, la chica y el peli rojo se encontraban allí. Observó unos minutos. Pensó en algo para distraerlos.

"_¡Ya sé!" _sacó una piedra de no sé dónde y la arrojó contra un florero que había por allí y no sé como se cayó, pero se cayó. Eso los distrajo.

-¿Que fue eso?-preguntó Ginga.

-No lo sé, voy a ver-dijo la castaña.

-Voy contigo.

Así fueron a ver.

Kyoya aprovechó y se dirigió a la puerta de salida, se marchó de allí lo más rápido que pudo.

La lluvia caía intensa y había varios refucilos y truenos. No le importaba, él sólo caminaba. Aunque sentía frio su orgullo era mayor y se hacía el que no lo tenía.

Comenzó a toser y a estornudar. Los ojos se le habían puesto lagrimosos y se comenzó a marear. Pero no le hacía caso, no le interesaba, sólo caminaba.

Llegó a las bodegas del puerto, entró y ahí se quedó.

-Maldición...-dijo antes de sentarse sobre una gran caja-¿Por qué rayos se preocupan tanto por mi? ¡ACHUUS! ¡CARAJO!-gritó enojado.

"_Ginga...¿por qué me habrá abrazado cuando se asustó? Sentí mis mejillas caliente ¿Por qué me puse nervioso cuando estábamos en el sótano? Su actuación de niño me pareció tan tierna que me dieron ganas de...¿abrazarlo? ¿En qué rayos estoy pensando? Él es sólo tu rival y nada más que tu rival, Kyoya Tategami. Pero...¿por qué me sentí bien al sostener su delicada cintura con mis manos...? Debo estar loco. Pero se veía lindo cuando lloraba, pero me dolió verlo así ¿cómo se habrá sentido cuando le dije que parecía una niña? Soy un bestia. ¿Por qué rayos me preocupo por una estupidez como esa? Tengo razón parecía una niña llorona". _pesó, pero no dejaba de sentirse mal por sus palabras y sentir esa sensación cálida que sentía cuando Ginga lo miraba a los ojos.

No sabía la razón, pero el peli rojo le parecía adorable, sus incoherencias de a veces, su forma de comportarse como un niño, sus estupideces, todo lo que hacía o decía Ginga le parecía adorable. Pero su orgullo hacia que desviara la mirada y dijera cosas que él en realidad no quería decir. No se dejaba llevar por la tonterías, que eso era lo que le parecía, de decirle algo positivo, por así decirlo. No quería mostrarse ridículo, aunque luego se arrepintiera de haberle dicho Ej: "niña" a Ginga.

Mostrarle al peli rojo una muestra de amistad mínima aria confundir a cualquiera de que eran amigos, cuando lo único que quería era demostrar que eran rivales, que él lo iba a vencer algún día y que nadie le iba a impedir esa meta.

"_¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en él? Me siento raro...Jamás había sentido esto, nunca, me siento feliz de que se preocupe por mi, Pero ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Tal ve esto, lo que siento sea...no puede ser ¿me enamoré de Ginga? Eso sería raro, somos chico, jamás va a pasar y yo nunca dejaré que pase. Eso sería humillante para mi. Soy un blader y Ginga es mi rival y así se queda" _pensó por último.

**Ya sé, ya sé, muy corto, pero bueno cuando te aprietan las clavijas no puedes hacer nada.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capi.**

**Adiós.**

**:D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo: Aunque estoy internada no me resistí.**

**Kyoya: Ni la muerte me salva a mi.**

**Yo: Esque no podía defraudar a: S. Hizaki, Sakura, ni a los demás, menos a Max.**

**Kyoya: Tu hermano apesta.**

**Yo: *lo golpea* Más respeto!**

**Ryuga: Podrían empezar ¡DE UNA VEZ!**

**Yo: No me apures.**

**Reiji: Comencemos...**

**Yo: Yo digo eso. Comencemos.**

* * *

**MIEDO A LAS TORMENTAS.**

**CAPITULO 7°**

En las bodegas del puerto el peli verde de Kyoya tategami, por su orgullo y por su testaruda forma de negar su estado de salud, se encontraba acostado sobre una gran caja, con los ojos entre cerrados, su cara muy roja, su nariz tapada, su cuerpo todo débil, en otras palabras, por ser tan orgulloso se encontraba enfermo. Pero bien decía que él nunca había estado enfermo y que nunca lo estaría.

Su amigo, Benkei, había llegado a las bodegas del puerto en donde se encontraba el orgulloso peli verde. De muchas formas había intentado hacer entrar en razón a éste, pero era inútil hacer que Kyoya entrar en razón de ir con un medico o, al menos que admitiera que estaba enfermo. Ya de muchas formas había intentado convencerlo pero...ya era demasiado...se había rendido. Y a pedido del fastidiado, por su amigo, le había pedido que se fuera y le dejara solo.

Ahora era el momento en el que Kyoya debía estar en una cama tapado, con un paño en la cabeza y tomando medicaciones, pero en vez de eso, se encontraba en unas frías bodegas de un puerto, acostado en una caja y lo único que estaba tomando era frío y más resfriados que en cualquier otro lugar. Hubiese sido mejor que se quedara en la casa de la castaña de Madoka, a los cuidados de sus dos amigos, bueno que para él no eran tan amigos, para él eran: Su rival y la fastidiosa chica histérica. De todas formas, estaría mejor con ellos y no en donde se encontraba en ese momento.

...

Por otra parte un chico caminaba bajo la lluvia sin que le importara demasiado. Sus pies charqueaban a cada paso las mojadas calles de esa ciudad. Con sus ojos cerrados y sus manos metidas en sus bolcillos marcaba un andar con una postura de mucho orgullo. Su espalda estaba cubierta por una chaqueta blanca, al menos sus espalda no se mojaría tanto.

En la calle no había un alma, sólo él, caminando paso a paso por aquellas calles, solitario y sin mostrar importancia al clima lluvioso que había no paraba su anda.

En un momento comenzó a escuchar unos pasos apresurados acercarse a hacia el sector en donde él caminaba. Abrió sus ojos y se detuvo por un momento. Quería estar alerta.

Aquellos pasos parecían ser un correr, alguien se acercaba corriendo, aunque estaba calmado y no le daba tanta importancia, de todos modos quería estar alerta a cualquier cosa.

Ya los escuchaba muy cerca de él, demasiado. Cuando ya pudo oír la voz agitada de la persona que corría, se dio la vuelta para poder observar de frete y comprobar si era una amenaza o sólo era alguien escapando de la lluvia.

Al darse vuelta se choco con la otra persona, quedando ésta con sus manos en sus hombros y él con sus manos en la cintura de...

-¿Tú?-preguntó sin perder la calma, sólo se había quedado algo sorprendido, aunque no lo demostraba para nada.

-Ryu...Ryuga...-dijo el otro, que parecía haberse puesto bastante nervioso.

...

La castaña y el peli rojo habían ido a ver qué había sido aquello que había provocado su distracción. Al llegar al lugar de la procedencia de aquel ruido, vieron un florero roto en el suelo. Le pareció bastante extraño, se preguntaron mil veces que pudo haber causado que aquel florero se callera pero no hallaron una respuesta, todo quedó en una incógnita, a la cual no le dieron demasiada importancia.

Al ver que ya había pasado bastante desde que dejaron solo al peli verde, Madoka decidió ir a cocinar algo de comer para el chico. Ginga decidió ir a verlo mientras Madoka terminaba de preparar un caldo para que el peli verde se alimentara.

Ginga fue hasta el cuarto en donde se "encontraba" el dueño de Leone. Llegó y dio unos golpes a la puerta esperando una respuesta. Aguardó un momento, sabía que si no obtenía una respuesta era porque Kyoya "seguía" inconsciente, por lo tanto, primero le llamó un par de veces, no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, asique podía entrar, no quería se mal educado, ya había llamado varis veces, y no obtuvo respuesta del otro chico, podía entrar, además estaba "inconsciente" , no había ningún problema porque Kyoya...

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO ESTÁ!-gritó agarrando su cabeza el peli rojo, aunque no era de extrañarse, Kyoya era así, ya lo había hecho una vez(1)

Ginga no precisó pensar hasta darse cuenta de que aquel chico se había escapado de allí, y tampoco dudaba de que había sido él el que produjo que el florero se callera como distracción para poder marcharse sin problemas.

Ginga se dirigió con su amiga para avisarle de que Kyoya no se encontraba en la allí y que se había escapado. Cuando ésta se enteró se alertó y quiso matar al peli verde por su orgullo y por ser tan testarudo. Ginga dijo de puro coraje:

-Voy a buscarlo.

-¿Qué? Pero, Ginga...

-No digas nada, Madoka-interrumpió a su amiga.

-Pero, Ginga, aún sigue lloviendo y muy intenso, ¿de verdad quieres ir a buscar a Kyoya? Si él se fue es porque quería estar mejor solo. Es un solitario, Ginga, no podemos hacer nada para impedirlo, no se puede cambiar a las personas, Ginga, Kyoya no es un niño y sabe cuidarse solo. Pero de seguro que estás preocupado por él y no te niego que con el resfriado y la posible fiebre no esté bien y me preocupa, pero si él así lo quiere...no hay remedio, hay que dejarlo...-dijo a modo de consejo la chica, ya que sabía que Ginga le tenía pavor a las tormentas y que Kyoya, por más que le rogaran de rodillas no le iba a hacer caso, sería un esfuerzo en vano.

-Madoka, Kyoya está enfermo y de seguro que puede tener un desvanecimiento. No puedo dejarlo a su suerte, eso sería ser malo, y yo quiero a Kyoya-se le escapó decir a Ginga. Recibió una mirada rara de su amiga- Digo, digo, lo quiero, lo necesito, es mi rival y lo quiero y necesito bien para poder combatir contra él y no podré hacerlo si está enfermo jejejeje-decía muy nervioso mientras agitaba sus manos enfrente de su cara.

-Ya se entendió, Ginga...-dijo Madoka, viendo con una gota en su cabeza, a su amigo peli rojo.

-Si, si, por eso-dijo rascando su cabeza-Como decía...Voy a ir a buscarlo-dijo dando la vuelta.

-Ginga-lo llamó su amiga- Sabes que aunque le ruegues a Kyoya, no vendrá.

-No importa. Trataré de convencerlo-sonrió.

-No podrás convencerlo, Kyoya es muy orgulloso y testarudo-dijo.

-Vamos, Madoka, uno se pierde nada por intentar-dijo alegre.

-Tendrás que hacer coraje para salir afuera...

-Todo sea por una buena causa...

-Está bien...¿Seguro que estarás bien? ¿No tendrás miedo?-preguntó preocupada.

Ginga se quedó pensativo un momento, lo pensó varias veces. En ningún momento había pensado en su miedo, solo le interesaba el bienestar de su amigo.

-No importa...-dijo con algo de temor pero no quería dejar solo a Kyoya.

Madoka se le quedó viendo un momento, pero luego le dedicó una sonrisa y dejó que su amigo se fuera. Sólo esperaba que Kyoya aceptara volver con ellos, cosa que era pedirle a un adoquín que hablara o corriera, sonaba más fácil eso que hacer cambiar de opinión a Kyoya.

Al salir de ese lugar, Ginga, comenzó a mojarse, pero tomaba valor y se dispuso a caminar. Hubo varios truenos, su corazón se sobre saltaba a cada paso. Parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría o perdería el control de sí mismo, su miedo le estaba ganando, sentía inmensas ganas de salir corriendo. No se sentía nada seguro en ese momento. Trataba de pensar en otra cosa, pero con los refusilos se le venían imágenes de tormentas, con los truenos debía de cubrirse la boca para no gritar. Su respiración se empezó a tornar agitada, su corazón parecía tambor de guerra y sus piernas parecían fideos, no se sentía nada bien en ese momento, pero...

-Todo...sea...por una...una buena...una buena causa...-decía muy asustado Ginga.

En un momento calló con todas sus fuerzas un terrible rayo de cielo que hizo estremecer la tierra y...a Ginga hubo otra reacción en el chico...

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!-comenzó a gritar mientras corría hacia cualquier lugar como un loco.

Corría con todas sus fuerzas, sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer pero no se notaba ya que estaba lloviendo. Mientras corría desesperado miró hacia atrás un momento, cuando volvió la mirada al frente se había topado con alguien que no se esperaba encontrar. Sus mejillas se pusieron de un tono rosa, ya que tenía sus manos en los hombros del otro y éste sus manos en su cintura.

-¿Tú?-preguntó el otro.

-Ryu...Ryuga...-dijo Ginga poniéndose nervioso.

* * *

**Yo: Me pareció bueno poner a Ryuga.**

**Ryuga: A mi no.**

**Yo: No me interesa.**

**Ryuga: Ahora veo porque ciertas personas te odia.**

**Yo: Y yo también lo quiero, pero aquí son mis reglas. Bueno espero que les guste.**

**Adiós.**

**:D**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola! Después de mil años sin actualizar por aquí, es que no andaba bien con el romance, pero ahora estoy ¡Excelente! Ya puedo continuar con esto tranquilamente. Muy bien, ahora les dejo leer.**

* * *

**MIEDO A LAS TORMENTAS.**

**CAPITULO 8°**

* * *

Ginga se había puesto muy nervioso en su situación, estaba en los brazos de Ryuga, qué más que nervios y ganas de que la tierra lo trague podría tener. Se sentía aún más nervioso que cuando estuvo en los brazos del peli verde, Kyoya, aún más nervios se sentía al estar en los brazos de Ryuga. Era extraño, sentía miedo, pero a la vez, sentía tranquilidad. No se sentía nada bien en ese momento, sentía que en cualquier momento algo malo iba a pasar, no sabía qué...pero sentía un mal presentimiento de la situación.

- Ginga -dijo Ryuga cerrando sus ojos - deberías fijarte por dónde vas-fríamente se lo dijo al peli rojo.

- Este...yo...yo... - decía sin poder explicar nada con palabras, al menos, con palabras con sentido.

- Déjate de balbuceos - dijo, ya que no quería seguir con el chico de ojos miel-Mejor me voy-dijo soltando con un tanto de desprecio al chico.

Ginga se le quedó viendo. Las manos del peli rojo seguían en los hombros de Ryuga.

- Sabes, Ginga, sería más fácil para mi irme si me sacas tu manos de encima - dijo con indiferencia y desprecio.

- Si... - dijo como un muerto, ya que estaba pasado de emociones.

Todas las emociones que había tenido le habían causado un serio problema al ojimiel, estaba como un muerto viviente. Algunas emociones fuertes le habían acelerado el corazón. La presencia de Ryuga le incomodaba, pero no podía alejarse de él, por alguna extraña razón sentía que sus manos no se despegaban, por más que él quisiera o deseara hacerlo, no podía.

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó con fastidio y desprecio Ryuga-¿Ginga me estas escuchando? Quítate de encima-dijo sacando las manos del peli rojo de sus hombros sin ser nada cuidadoso, ni siquiera le interesó si al ojimiel le hacía daño o no.

- Este...Ryuga yo...-decía viendo darse la vuelta al de ojos dorados.

- No me interesa escucharte, Ginga, no me interesa nada de ti. Adiós-dijo comenzando a caminar.

Ginga se le quedó viendo. En ese momento había plantado su mirada en la espalda de Ryuga, comenzó a ver a dos Ryugas, todo comenzó a darle vueltas.

Ryuga comenzó a caminar sin ninguna preocupación. No le importaba nada de el chico ojimiel, tampoco nada sobre nadie, caminaba sin mostrar ninguna emoción, bueno...había sentido algo de curiosidad sobre qué hacía corriendo Ginga bajo la lluvia, pero nada más, le importaba poco y nada el peli rojo. Así que se fue de allí desapareciendo bajo la cortina de agua y la distancia. A Ginga se le movía el piso, sus piernas se doblaron y calló con sus ojos cerrados al suelo, se desmayó en otras palabras.

...

- ¡Ah! - gritó sosteniendo su pecho un chico peli verde de ojos zafiro mientras se incorporaba - Maldición... - se quejó al sentir un dolor punzante en su pecho, en ese momento pensó directamente en Ginga y se le vino la imagen del peli rojo tirado bajo la lluvia a sus ojos, los cuales estaban muy abiertos - Ginga... - susurró y se levantó de la caja en donde estaba acostado, pero de inmediato se le doblaron las piernas y calló de rodillas - ¡Rayos!

...

Un chico peli negro con contorno blanco y un mechón rojo corría bajo la lluvia, debía resguardarse de ella.

- Rayos, sólo a mí se me ocurre salir con esta lluvia - dijo algo molesto - No hay ningún lugar donde pueda ir para resguardarme de la lluvia - paró su andar un momento - ¡Ya sé, Madoka! - volvió a correr, pero en el camino se percató que había algo a lo lejos, pero la cortina de agua que caía frente a sus ojos no lo dejaba ver bien - ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó al aire mientras se dirigía hacia ese lugar - ¿Eh? ¡Ginga! - pudo distinguir al peli rojo que estaba tirado en el suelo, el chico parecía un papel sumergido en un vaso de agua de lo mojado que estaba - ¡Rayos, Ginga! - se agachó para tratar de levantarlo - Ginga - lo tomó en sus brazos y con la poca fuerza que tenía lo llevó hacia la casa de Madoka, que estaba algo cerca por suerte.

Al llegar, bajó a Ginga, pero lo sostenía para que no se callera, entonces con una mano tocó la puerta de Madoka mientras la llamaba a los grito.

- ¡MADOKA, MADOKA, MADOKA, ABRE!

- ¿Eh? - dijo la castaña poniéndose de pie, ya que estaba en el sótano arreglando unos beys, se dirigió escaleras arriba y se fue a abrir la puerta.

- ¡Madoka! - miró algo asustado y aliviado a la castaña mientras sostenía al peli rojo.

- ¡Ah! ¡Ginga! ¡¿Qué le pasó, Masamune?!- se asustó mucho la castaña al ver a Ginga desmayado y todo mojado.

- Lo encontré tirado en el suelo bajo la lluvia, hay que llevarlo adentro para secarlo - dijo Masamune entrando.

- Si - ayudó a llevar a un cuarto a Ginga.

Al secarlo y ponerle una pijama a Ginga, lo acostaron en la cama del cuarto de huéspedes de Madoka, lo taparon con muchas cobijas y le tomaron la temperatura. Tenía algo de fiebre y seguía desmayado.

...

Kyoya trató de levantarse como pudo, estaba muy mareado, de igual forma salió de las bodegas y se dirigió caminando hacia la misma dirección de donde había venido antes. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que debía ir hacia allá, no tenía un buen presentimiento, no dejaba de ver la imagen de Ginga tirado en el suelo bajo la lluvia. Siguió sus pasos algo lentos, trataba de mantener el equilibrio de su cuerpo. A lo lejos pudo distinguir algo, no veía bien por la cortina de agua que tenía frente a sus ojos.

- Ginga... - susurró al aire mientras seguía caminando, parecía un zombie.

Llegó al lugar donde sus ojos habían apuntado y miró hacia abajo, lo único que vio fue una bufanda blanca.

- Ginga... - la reconoció perfectamente, se agachó y la recogió, la miró unos momentos y se puso en marcha en dirección a la casa de la castaña mecánica.

...

- ¿Cómo está, Madoka? - preguntó Masamune mirando el termómetro que tenía Madoka en su mano, con el cual había tomado recientemente la temperatura de Ginga.

- No tiene demasiada fiebre, pero podría subirle - dijo preocupada - No debí dejarlo salir... - suspiró y dirigió su mirada al peli negro.

- Supongo, ¿por qué se habrá desmayado? - preguntó con curiosidad y preocupación Masamune.

- Emm... - no quería decirle el por qué al dueño de Striker, si lo hacía probablemente se burlaría de Ginga - No lo sé... - dijo nerviosamente.

- Como sea, hay que ver si mejora - miró a Ginga con preocupación en ese momento.

...

- Ginga... - llegó el peli verde hasta la casa de Madoka y tocó la puerta con la poca fuerza que tenía.

Madoka escuchó la puerta y bajó enseguida, al abrirla se le abrieron los ojos muy grandes.

- ¡Kyoya! - se alteró - ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡¿Y por qué te escapaste?! - lo regañó.

- Mmmnuu... - se le doblaron las piernas, pero antes de que se callera Madoka lo sostuvo.

- No tiene remedio... - suspiró con pesadez y como pudo lo entró, lo dejó acostado en el suelo - Hay, Kyoya...¡Masamune! - llamó al otro chico.

Masamune fue con Madoka y vio quien estaba tirado en el suelo.

- ¡Kyoya! ¿Pero qué le pasó? - preguntó acercándose al chico que estaba desmayado en el suelo.

- Estaba enfermo, se escapó de aquí hoy en esas condiciones, después llega de nuevo y... ¿Eso es? - se agachó la chica y tomó la bufanda blanca que traía en la mano.

- Es la bufanda de Ginga - dijo al mirar la prenda.

- ¿Pero cómo? - no entendió nada Madoka.

- Claro, Ginga no traía su bufanda cuando lo encontré, se le habrá caído cuando se desmayó - dijo el peli negro.

- Pues, ayúdame a cargar a Kyoya, hay que secarlo y acostarlo.

- Bien.

Los dos cargaron al peli verde y lo llevaron a otro cuarto que había en la casa de Madoka después de secarlo y ponerle otra ropa (omito esa parte de cambiar de ropa a Kyoya, imagíneselo ustedes, pero debió ser muy irresistible, ¿no creen? Una tentación) Al hacer eso, pusieron en la cama al chico y lo taparon con varias cobijas, Madoka midió su temperatura y definitivamente Kyoya tenía fiebre, algo alta, pero manejable.

- Estos chicos han agarrado la costumbre de enfermarse, ¿no crees? - dijo Madoka.

- Si, iré a ver cómo está Ginga - dijo el peli negro retirándose del cuarto y yendo al de Ginga.

Entró al cuarto y acercó una silla a la cama, se quedó observando al rostro durmiente del peli rojo de ojos miel un largo rato.

"_Se ve muy lindo...¿Eh? ¿En qué estoy pensando?" - _sacudió su cabeza al pensar eso.

Masamune en un acto impulsivo llevó su mano a la frente de Ginga y la acarició, bajó su mano hasta su mejilla, la cual estaba algo caliente. Poco a poco fue acercando su rostro al del peli rojo y al quedar a un centímetro de sus labios...

- Mmmaa... - comenzó a abrir sus ojos color miel el peli rojo y se encontró con el rostro del peli negro muy cerca del suyo - ¿Qué? - se sorprendió un poco.

- ¡Ginga! - su rostro parecía cubierto por salsa de tomate en ese momento.

- Masamune...¿qué haces? - le preguntó Ginga.

- ¿Yo? Nada - se alejó nerviosamente de él.

* * *

**Creo que hasta aquí llega, lamento haber tardado anteriormente. Trataré de actualizar pronto, lo prometo. Nos vemos en el noveno capitulo.**


End file.
